metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
GFMC Task Force Herakles
The Galactic Federation Marine Corps Task Force Herakles was a task-force of Galactic Federation troopers at the time of the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. They patrolled the Dasha Region to make sure many of the colony worlds were at peace, though the names of these remote planets are unknown, save for the one they crashed on. While chasing a frigate of Space Pirates, the Bravo Team of Task Force Herakles crash-landed on Aether, where they set up an entire compound made from parts of the [[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]]. Meanwhile, they tried to locate the Pirates, who actually landed in the Agon Wastes. They set up two levels of their base: on the surface and underground, unintentionally deep within the heart of a Splinter hive. Herakles were doing well until a horde of Dark Splinters, possessed by the malicious Ing, enacted a full-scale siege of their base. Almost all of them died when they were attacked by the insectoid Darklings, and E. Denys, the one survivor, was trying to make it to the temple when he was killed by an indeterminate organism (possibly War Wasps, as he was killed looking into a hole leading to an area with contained War Wasps). There were twelve troopers with log entries, seven hanging dead in their "base of operations", eighteen who were possessed by Ing, one missile trooper also possessed, and two more that have damaged data log entries, totaling forty troopers. However it is strange that there were only twenty-two seats on their ship. It is possible that the unseated soldiers were crew technicians and other reserve units in charge of maintaining equipment and cargo in usable conditions. Another explanation would be the use of "hot bunking" in shifts, one group of troops would be awake whilst their comrades slept in the seats then switch with them when required. However this seems unlikely, as having a name plate suggests a more permanent and less efficient placing system. Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether depicts Samus Aran meeting up with a small band of surviving individuals in Chapter 2. Crew File:GFMC Task Force Herakles crew 1.png|Images from the captain's final transmission. File:GFMC Task Force Herakles crew 2.png File:GFMC Task Force Herakles crew 3.png Officers * Captain A.C. Exeter (Commanding Officer) * CDR K. Starling (Pilot) * 1LT W. Smythe (Squad Leader) * LCDR T. Huxley (Medical Officer) Non-Commissioned Officers * GSGT C. Benet (1st Trooper) * SGT E. Monz (1st Trooper) * LCPL R. Vonda (Trooper) * LCPL J. Brode (Trooper) Privates * PFC X. Dominguez (Medic) * PFC P. Wills (Tech) * PFC O. Grippe (Tech) * PFC G. Haley (Trooper) * PFC L. Brouda (Trooper) * PFC M. Veroni (Trooper) * PFC I. Crany (Trooper) * PFC S. Milligan (Trooper) * PFC E. Denys (Trooper) * PFC U. McKalla (Trooper) Specialists * SPC D. Senge (Engineer) * SPC B. Reevs (Science) * SPC F. Triplette (Gunner) * SPC M. Angseth (Comms) Survivors (From Squad Bravo) *Klaus Schneider (Newly Promoted Second Lieutenant) *Miguel Luis Garcia (Combat Team) *Lily Thran (Astrobiologist) *Jeff McCloud (Engineer) Forces The team divided into two groups, known as Forces. Force One organized for reconnaissance of the surrounding area, while Force Two stayed at the Tyr to guard and repair it. Parallels can be drawn between the Herakles Forces and the Luminoth Cadres of Keybearers. Force One *Captain A.C. Exeter *LCPL J. Brode *PFC G. Haley *PFC I. Crany *PFC S. Milligan *SPC F. Triplette Force Two *GSGT C. Benet *PFC E. Denys *PFC L. Brouda *PFC M. Veroni *SPC B. Reevs *SPC M. Angseth Etymology In Greek mythology, [[Wikipedia:Heracles|''Heracles'' or Herakles]] (IPA: /ˈhɛɹəkliːz/, HER-ə-kleez) meaning "glory of Hera", or "Glorious through Hera" Alcides or Alcaeus (original name) ("Ἥρα + κλέος, Ἡρακλῆς)" was a divine hero, the son of Zeus and Alcmene, foster son of Amphitryon and great-grandson (and half-brother) of Perseus. He was the greatest of the Greek heroes, a paragon of masculinity, the ancestor of royal clans who claimed to be Heracleidae and a champion of the Olympian order against chthonic monsters. In Rome and the modern West, he is known as Hercules, with whom the later Roman Emperors, in particular Commodus and Maximian, often identified themselves. It is also said that when Heracles died he shed his mortal skin, which went down to the underworld, and he went up to join the gods for being the greatest hero ever known. ru:Тактическая группа GFMC Геракл Category:Temple Grounds Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFMC Task Force Herakles Category:Federation Marine classes